O Renascer de Sentimentos
by Yukie-chan
Summary: Depois de um tumultuado passado Sakura decide começar vida nova na capital, mal ela sabe que irá se tornar babá de uma garotinha adorável de 6 anos, cujo irmão, é alguém que fez parte de uma história de seus tempos no colegial.
1. CAPITULO I

Naruto não me pertence e blá blá blá, mas não abro mão do Sasuke-kun.

[O Renascer de Sentimentos

Bom um dia desses passando pelos canais entediantes da TV a cabo, parei em um filme que eu sei lá qual era o nome, porque estava na metade, mais era de uma babá e talz, daí surgiu uma inspiração do além e comecei a escrever esta fic. Não vou poder atualizar todos os dias, mas sempre quando der com certeza vou estar postando. Espero que gostem !!!

- falas

" pensamentos ''

(ações e expressões)

* * *

CAPITULO I – Um Sorvete Acompanhado de um Sorriso Gentil.

Um prédio com uma complexa estrutura de 70 andares, arquitetura moderna, decoração luxuosa e infinitos funcionários vestidos com trajes sociais, cujo dono e presidente era um jovem de cabelos e orbes escuros, pele branquíssima e um físico invejável, seu nome Uchiha Sasuke, com apenas 22 anos já era muito bem sucedido, e responsável pelos suspiros de 97 das mulheres que trabalhavam em sua gigantesca empresa.

E os outros 3?

Eram mulheres de meia-idade ou bem casadas.

Para a maioria ele possuía um aspecto frio e um pouco arrogante, mas que para as mulheres isso o tornava ainda mais sensual. Vestindo sempre os mais belos ternos, não deixava de esbanjar também nos carros, possuía vários. A imensidão de sua Mansão era incontestável, um exagero, diga-se de passagem, mas extremamente linda. A herança que seus pais haviam deixado após a morte ele simplesmente multiplicou, tornando sua empresa umas das mais influentes do seu país por méritos próprios.

Mas essa não foi a única herança que seus pais haviam deixado, com exatamente seis aninhos Uchiha Ayumi, sua irmãzinha que sobreviveu ao acidente que matou seus pais, na época era recém nascida, um milagre como diziam todos. A partir daí Sasuke com apenas 16 anos contou com a ajuda de sua governanta para cuidar de sua pequena irmã, mas infelizmente a mais ou menos um ano atrás a tal governanta se aposentou, neste período Sasuke mandou que contratassem alguém para cuidar exclusivamente da menina, desde então várias e várias se passaram pela sua casa, porém eram garotas interessadas nele, e para isso bajulavam a menina de todas as formas, mas Uchiha Ayumi apesar dos seis aninhos era muito inteligente e logo percebia as intenções das tais garotas, e imediatamente contava a Sasuke, que acabava demitindo-as;

Estava realmente muito difícil encontrar alguém que ocupasse o cargo, decidiu então desta vez acompanhar as entrevistas com as candidatas, mas apenas acompanhar, enquanto a mulher da agência faria as devidas perguntas, sob seu olhar critico poderia analisar alguém definitivo, as candidatas anteriores foram escolhidas pela agência e ele só as conheciam quando chegavam a sua casa, mas como já estava cansado de nunca dar certo, resolveu ele mesmo analisar uma a uma, mesmo que tivesse que desmarcar uma porção de reuniões no dia da entrevista, quando se tratava do bem estar de Uchiha Ayumi os negócios ficavam para depois.

----------------------------------------------------------

Chegando ao seu destino o metro vai freando devagar até parar, o movimento de pessoas era constante no local, carregando duas mala uma jovem de 22 anos, movimenta-se para sair daquele tumulto, sobe uma escadaria com dificuldade, devida o peso da mala, ao visualizar melhor a avenida se surpreende ainda mais, a infinita quantidade de carros, os imensos prédios e outdoors espalhados por toda parte. Aquilo tudo parecia ser uma loucura, para quem não estava acostumado é claro, sair de uma cidade do interior direto para a capital é sem dúvidas um grande choque.

Observa pela vigésima vez o papel em sua mão, com os seus orbes verdes fita a avenida em busca do que procura, logo encontra e segue em direção ao táxi.

- Posso ajudá-la senhorita?

- Sim. Eu queria que me levasse a esse endereço, tem como?

- Ah sim com certeza, me deixe colocar suas mala no porta-malas.

- Obrigado, meu braços já estavam doendo.

- Pronto. Podemos ir se a senhorita desejar.

- Então vamos logo.

Em frente ao endereço marcado no papel, subiu as escadarias chegando a um corredor com várias portas, o lugar era simples, cada porta possuía um pequeno apartamento. Apertou a campainha e logo foi atendida:

- Bom dia, eu sou Haruno Sakura.

- Ah bom dia Sakura, já limpei um dos apartamentos para você, aqui estão as chaves é o número 7, fica no fim desse corredor.

- Ah ótimo, então aqui esta o aluguel dos 3 meses adiantado.

- Obrigado, se precisar de ajuda com alguma coisa é só me chamar, eu moro aqui mesmo.

- Ahh quando falei com a senhora, no telefone, me disse algo sobre uma agência de empregos, você pode me dar o cartão?, È que eu quero arrumar um trabalho o quanto antes.

- Está aqui.

- Muito obrigado, vou indo ajeitar minhas coisas, Até mais.

- Até mais.

--------------------

Ao chegar em seu pequeno apartamento, ajeitou seus pertences, deixando o ambiente mais aconchegante, sorriu satisfeita, o que para olhos de muitos aquele lugar era simples, aos olhos dela era simplesmente perfeito e acolhedor. Sala e cozinha junto, com uma pequena varanda, quarto e um banheiro.

- Ok, já está tudo certo por aqui, agora vou ligar logo para essa tal agência (disse para si mesma, enquanto discava o número em seu celular)

- Agência de Empregos Tóquio.Em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Olá. Meu nome é Haruno Sakura, estou em busca de um emprego.

- Bom Haruno Sakura, Quantos anos você têm ?

- 21.

- Tem preferência em algum setor ?

- Não, estou disposta a qualquer cargo, que não exija experiência e especialização.

- Bom Sakura, vai haver uma entrevista amanhã cedo aqui, é para uma vaga de babá, vai estar bem concorrido, porque é um cliente muito especial que esta solicitando, mas como eu já disse para todas que ligaram, não custa tentar né? Você está disposta?

- Hai.

- Então esteja aqui amanhã ás 08:30 e traga seus documentos.

- Arigato gozaimasu. Até amanhã.

- Até.

Sakura: Hum, porque será que uma vaga de babá vai estar bem concorrida ? (perguntou-se confusa)

---------------------

Haruno Sakura era uma garota de 22 anos, cabelos róseos na altura dos ombros, seu olhos esverdeados e expressivos, um corpo invejável, porém sempre vestia roupas que o escondiam, um tanto quanto deslocada, mal tinha amigos, vivia pra si mesma, veio para capital tentar ganhar a vida, desde quando seu pai morrera, a vida da garota se tornou um caos, sua mãe casou-se novamente e teve outra filha, seu suposto padrasto não a aceitava e sempre deixava isso muito claro, sua irmã era sempre muito egoísta e excluía Sakura da família praticamente o tempo todo, com o tempo sua mãe havia se tornado fria com ela, ao olhar de sua própria mãe ela havia se tornado um estorvo, foi então que Sakura decidiu juntar o pouco de dinheiro que tinha e se mudar definitivamente de casa e de cidade, já não agüentava mais as humilhações que tinha que passar todos os dias, Raiva? Não Sakura era incapaz desse sentimento, apesar de tudo amava muito sua mãe, e sentia-se extremamente triste com o fato da mãe tratá-la tão mal, chegou na cidade com intuito de começar vida nova. Mas mesmo mudando de cidade, Sakura terá que lidar com uma outra história de seu passado, talvez a mais dolorosa que possuía.

Envolto de um círculo social cheio de glamour e gente bonita, Uchiha Sasuke não tinha o que reclamar da vida, tinha absolutamente tudo o que queria, toda sexta feira depois do longo dia de trabalho era sagrado reunião com seus amigos íntimos, se encontravam em sua casa, ou em um restaurante, sempre em um local diferente, o grupo de amigos era o mesmo desde o colegial. Ao término dos estudos todos eles se reencontraram na grande capital, desde então costumavam sempre se reunirem. Hyuuga Neji , Gaara, Shikamaru, Temari , Karin, e Yamanaka Ino atual namorada de Sasuke, todos jovem da alta sociedade, ricos e mimados. Nessas reuniões Uchiha Sasuke, de vez em quando levava Uchiha Ayumi, mas a garota não gostava muito, principalmente por causa de Ino, a garotinha simplesmente não gostava da namorada do irmão, mas como fora criada com uma fina educação, nunca deixava transparecer diante dos demais.

Uchiha Ayumi era uma linda garotinha de 6 anos, cabelos na altura dos ombros, com uma franjinha que dava um ar gracioso na menina, os cabelos escuros e lisos como o do irmão, orbes grandes e amendoados. Sasuke era praticamente um pai para ela, tratava da garota com todo cuidado possível e sempre se rendia as vontades da mesma. Na volta do trabalho, duas vezes por semana, ao entardecer fazia questão de buscá-la na escola de piano.

Hoje era um dia desses em que ele passava para buscá-la, Sasuke dirigia o carro e Ayumi se encontrava no banco traseiro, tagarelando, não parava de falar um só momento e Sasuke apenas ouvia o relato da garota de como fora seu dia.

- Maninho eu quero sorvete.

- Já esta perto do jantar, se você comer sorvete agora, não vai comer direito depois.

- Ahhhhhh, por favor maninho, só um pequeninho assim ó, eu prometo que vou comer depois. (insistia a menina)

- Humpft ! Ok, ok ... mais tem que prometer que vai comer mesmo.

- Sim, sim eu prometo, eu juro maninho ! (dizia empolgada)

Chegaram no estacionamento da sorveteria.

- Aqui está o dinheiro, vou te esperar aqui no carro, não demora viu.

- Hai.

A pequena entrou na sorveteria que por sinal estava meio vazia, pediu seu sabor preferido, o de morango, Porque? Era rosa. Saindo da sorveteria, tropeçou em algo e o querido sorvete foi direto para o chão, ficou ali parada olhando o sorvete derreter, com um bico enorme, até que uma garota de cabelos róseos se aproximou e se agachou perto dela, sem a menina perceber.

- Hum, isso sempre acontece comigo também. (a voz doce ecoou em seus ouvidos)

A garotinha que até então não havia percebido a presença de Sakura, virou-se para ver de quem era aquela voz, tão doce. Ficou atônita quando olhou para Sakura, aqueles cabelos róseos prenderam completamente sua atenção, os olhos esverdeados, e um sorriso muito amigável, parecia uma de suas bonecas.

- Seu cabelo é rosinha. (sussurrou Ayumi)

- Hahaha, sim ela é rosa, você gosta?

- Sim, muito, é igual a cor do meu sorvete.

- Hum, por falar em sorvete o seu caiu né.

- È. (disse desanimada)

- Vem vou comprar outro pra você (disse Sakura, puxando a menina pela mão)

- Tá. (disse alegre)

- Aqui está. Agora vou indo, ah tome cuidado para não tropeçar em mais nada viu? Ah como é seu nome?

- Ayumi. Meu maninho ta no carro, vamo la daí ele pode te paga.

- Ah que nome lindo você tem, não precisa me pagar, é um presente ok ?(disse piscando para a menina)

- Ok.

- Foi um prazer Ayumi. Já ne (disse se despedindo e voltando a fazer seu trajeto, deixando para trás uma menininha, que não desgrudou os olhos dela, até que virasse a esquina e sumisse, havia algo em Sakura que a fascinava, talvez fosse os cabelos róseos, por ser criança, aquela cor a atraia, mais havia também o sorriso gentil, a voz doce, e o principal motivo talvez fosse porque ela se aproximou por livre espontânea vontade, sem nenhum interesse, como a maioria fazia)

- O que você esta fazendo ai parada? Sua sapeca. (disse Sasuke a abraçando e levantando-a em seu colo, repentinamente)

- Niisan, que susto.

- Você demorou, estava preocupado. O que faz parada aqui?

- Eu vi uma menina, ela tinha o cabelo da cor do meu sorvete. Era rosinha niisan.

- È e cadê ela? (perguntou sem interesse)

- Foi embora.

- Então acho que nós deveríamos ir também.

- Tá.

- Niisan?

- Hum?

- Eu queria uma babá com cabelo rosinha.

- Hãn?

- Se você encontrar uma você promete chamá-la pra ser minha babá?

- Hai, Hai Ayumi. (disse Sasuke não dando muito atenção, afinal esse era só mais um dos pedidos esquisitos que sua irmã fazia todos os dias).

----------------------- Fim do Capitulo I -------------------------


	2. CAPITULO II

Postando o Capitulo II ...

Espero que estejam gostando

Mandem Reviews ok, que eu fico Feliz !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Capítulo II – Mágoas passadas que fingem não existirem mais !

- Eu quero ir niisan.

- Porque faz tanta questão Ayumi ?

- Pra escolher.

- Humpft! Quem vai escolher sua nova babá sou eu.

- Mais niisan deixa eu ir, eu não vou incomoda. (diz fazendo birra, quase chorando)

- Ahhh, ta, ta. (diz impaciente, Ayumi sempre conseguia o que queria)

- Oba ! (exclamou feliz a garotinha)

O celular começa a fazer um grande escândalo naquela manhã. Ao lado dele a garota de cabelos róseos acorda um pouco assustada, abrindo seus olhos repentinamente. Logo pega o celular e começa apertar qualquer botão para aquele barulho estridente parar.

- Ainnn, tenho que trocar o toque desse despertador, toda vez que ele toca acordo assustada.

Ainda meio zonza de sono, segue ao banheiro para tomar uma ducha, veste suas roupas, em seguida toma seu café da manhã. Antes de sair volta ao banheiro e se olha no espelho.

- Bom hoje é o dia, eu vou conseguir esse emprego. (disse decidida para seu reflexo)

Depois de muito trabalho Sakura finalmente conseguiu chegar na tal agência, afinal andar pela aquela cidade sem conhecer direito, era uma tarefa árdua e cansativa. Mal podia acreditar, o que afinal era aquilo? Concurso público ? Fila de banco na segunda-feira? Teria que perguntar pra ter certeza mesmo se tratava de uma vaga de babá. Seguiu para o final da fila e cutucou a garota que estava em sua frente.

- Com licença, pode me dar uma informação?

- Sim, fale.

- Essa fila aqui é pra que ?

- Para a entrevista de babá.

- Hãããnn ?? Só pode ser brincadeira, porque essa quantidade de gente por uma simples vaga de babá.

- Simples vaga de babá? Haha, querida você deve estar mal informada, é pra ser babá da irmã do maravilhoso,lindo,rico,sexy Uchiha Sasuke. Você chama isso de simples vaga de babá?

- U..Uchiha? (gaguejou tentando processar a informação que acabara de ouvir)

- Sim. Porque ? Algum problema?

- N...Não, bom é melhor eu ir pra casa, obrigado pela informação. " Que coincidência, é ele, não há dúvidas, é melhor eu ir embora daqui "

- De nada. (respondeu a moça)

Sakura estava um pouco conturbada, virou-se decidida a ir embora, quando se esbarra em alguém, sem perceber o envelope que possuía em suas mãos vai ao chão.

- Olhe por onde anda ! (resmungou o homem)

- Desculpe senhor !

E em uma fração de segundos seus olhos se encontram, Sakura entra em choque, estava olhando para ele depois de alguns anos, notou como estava ainda mais bonito, porém os olhos dele não aparentava surpresa e sim superioridade. Tentou forçar um sorriso, o que não deu muito certo, então abaixou sua cabeça e se desviou sem fita-lo mais, decidiu apenas sair dali, Tarde de mais.

- È você, que me comprou sorvete e tem cabelo rosinha, eu lembro. (disse Ayumi puxando o casaco de sakura, com um sorriso enorme)

- Oi gracinha, como vai você? (não pode evitar dar atenção a pequena)

- Eu to bem.

- Está com sua mãe aqui?

- Não, com o meu niisan. Ali ele. (apontou para Sasuke)

- " Meu Deus é coincidência demais, pra um dia só, não? "

Sasuke apenas observava o desenrolar da situação sem muito interesse.

- A-aa.. então eu vou indo linda. Se cuida.

- Nãão. Espera, você venho aqui pra ser minha babá?

Nesse instante Sasuke se aproximou das duas. Sakura não sabia como se portar diante daquela situação. Logo se acalmou e se agachou na altura da menina.

- Eu adoraria ser sua babá querida, mas eu só estou aqui de passagem, tenho que ir ok.

- Ahhhh (reclamava a menina)

Sakura sorriu ao ver a carinha que a menina fez.

- Ayumi, venha não incomode. (Sasuke decidiu se pronunciar)

Sakura pode ouvir aquela voz novamente depois de alguns anos, então decidiu cumprimentá-lo, afinal guardar mágoas dos tempos de colegial seria muita infantilidade, já eram adultos e muitos anos já haviam se passado desde o incidente. Levantou-se e encarou os orbes ônix um pouco com receio, os olhos dele simplesmente não diziam nada.

- Ohayo Sasuke-san, a quanto tempo. (disse fazendo uma reverência formal)

- Hun (se limitou apenas a responder isso)

- De onde vocês se conhecem? (perguntou Ayumi)

Sakura sorriu para Ayumi depois da pergunta curiosa que ela fez.

- Nós estudamos juntos no passado. Agora realmente tenho que ir, foi um prazer te encontrar de novo Ayumi. (disse apertando o nariz da menina que logo corou um pouco)

- Hai.

- Foi um prazer te reencontrar Sasuke-san. Até mais.

- Hun (confirmou positivamente com a cabeça)

Sakura virou-se e seguiu o trajeto de volta a sua casa. Aquela série de coincidências havia a deixado um tanto quanto confusa. Rever-lo depois de tanto tempo, foi uma grande surpresa, constatou que continuava com seu jeito sério, e de poucas palavras, incrivelmente os anos fizeram muito bem a ele, ficou ainda mais bonito. Não guardava mágoas daqueles tempos porém não se sentia muito bem na presença dele, era um pouco desconfortável, por isso decidiu não tentar a vaga.

- Niisan, você não foi educado com ela, pelo menos devia sorrir néh.

- Ayumi, vamos logo escolher essa babá, tenho compromisso mais tarde. (disse ignorando o comentário anterior da garotinha)

- Ahhhhh, mais eu queria ela. (resmungou e logo avistou o envelope no chão)

Sasuke apenas observou o trajeto que a menina fez até o envelope.

- Niisan, olha tem um pacotinho aqui.

- È um envelope Ayumi (corrigiu Sasuke)

- Acho que era dela niisan, vou ficar com ele daí quando eu enc...

- Negativo, me dê aqui que eu deixo aqui na agência.

- Não. Eu quero ficar com ele.

- Ayumi, esse papel pode ser algo importante temos que deixá-lo aqui.

- Então a gente deixa o pacotinho aqui, mais primeiro lê aqui o nome dela, pra mim saber.

- È Sakura, se você quer tanto saber. (disse impaciente)

- Ahh que nome bonito neh niisan.

- Vamos entregar isso e começar as entrevistas.

Se dirigiram até uma sala reservada aonde havia uma secretária.

- Ohayo Uchiha Sasuke, é um prazer ter-lo aqui.

- Ohayo.

Ayumi que estava ao lado de Sasuke, se aproximou da mesa da secretaria e colocou o envelope em cima.

- Olha, é da Sakura, ela deixou cair lá fora. Entrega pra ela ta.

- Quem é Sakura? (perguntou a secretaria confusa)

- A menina de cabelo rosinha, que parece minha boneca. (Ayumi tentou explicar)

Sasuke deu um meio sorriso, era engraçado o jeitinho de Ayumi. A secretaria sorriu sem graça ainda sem entender nada.

- Uma garota deixou cair esse envelope, e como ela estava aqui, achei melhor deixar-lo aqui.

A secretária abriu o envelope, e percebeu que já havia ouvido aquele nome, no telefone.

- Haruno Sakura, se não me engano essa garota esta na lista para a entrevista. Ela foi embora?

- Sim (respondeu rapidamente Ayumi)

- Hum que estranho. (respondeu a secretaria)

- Tia, ela queria ser minha babá?

- Creio que sim, mas é estranho ela ter desistido.

Uchiha Ayumi ficou repentinamente com um semblante triste. Sasuke apenas a observou de esgoela, e logo notou o desânimo da mesma, ignorou pois só seria mais uma de suas birras, decidiu prosseguir logo com as entrevistas e escolher definitivamente uma babá para Ayumi, Depois de várias entrevistas, acabou optando por uma garota, até qualificada de mais para um simples cargo, mais pelo menos assim Ayumi poderia até ter um auxilio nos estudos. Desde a conversa com a secretaria, Ayumi não se pronunciou mais, apenas se comportou educadamente como sempre, Sasuke volta e meia, parava de prestar atenção nas entrevistas para observá-la, quando ela ficava pensativa e quietinha daquele jeito ele sabia que ela estava triste, mas não sabia ao certo o real motivo.

Depois de muitos anos reencontrou Sakura, e coincidentemente era ela a tal garota que Ayumi havia visto na sorveteria, só não entendia o motivo de sua irmã ter se encantado repentinamente por ela, nunca fora assim nem com Ino, e com uma desconhecida do nada surge essa admiração. Afinal para ele Sakura não era nada de mais, quer dizer apenas uma garota com quem estudou a muitos anos atrás, e que nem se falavam. Deixou sua irmã em casa e logo foi para uma importante reunião, na certa quando voltasse há noite, a garotinha já teria melhorado seu humor.

Sakura chegou em seu apartamento, e se atirou no sofá pensativa.

- A quanto tempo Sasuke-kun (pronunciou as palavras num sussurro)

_Flashback_

_Há exatamente 5 anos, Haruno Sakura era uma mera estudante bolsista em uma escola de padrões altíssimos, sempre com um sorriso no rosto adorava fazer amizades com todo mundo, porém naquele colégio seria diferente, com 17 anos e cursando o 3º grau do colegial, era sempre o alvo das piadas por causa de suas roupas, e pela sua posição social nada favorável á aquele ambiente.Mas Sakura nem se importava, continuava a estudar ignorando aqueles que a caçoavam. __Até no dia de sua formatura suas colegas de classe decidiram encerrar o ano com chave de ouro, ou seja aprontando pela última vez com a garota de cabelos róseos._

_Ino: Sasuke-kun por favor nos ajude !_

_Karin: È, faça esse último favor pra suas amigas aqui, todo mundo está contando com você para que o plano de certo._

_Sasuke: Não enche._

_Temari: Oras, não seja mala Sasuke, Ino e Karin bolaram com tanto trabalho esse plano, que até eu estou curiosa para ver o que vai acontecer._

_Neji: Não acho conveniente invadir assim a privacidade da garota._

_Ino: Ahhh não vai ser tão mal assim, apenas pra se divertimos um pouco._

_Shikamaru: __Ah, isso é problemático, mas confesso que acho que seria engraçado._

_Gaara: Não vejo graça em sair debochando dos outros._

_Karin: Ahh outro chato. Vai Sasuke-kun por favor !_

_Sasuke: Porque não chamam outro para fazer isso._

_Ino: S__imples, porque ela sempre fica t__e observando, então é si__nal que ela gosta de você, por isso__ com certeza__ ela __vai concordar._

_Sasuke: Não vou fazer isso._

_Ino: Pensa bem Sasuke-kun, sabe que depois do baile de formatura vou te recompensar._

_Temari: Bom 17 anos, hormônios masculinos a flor da pele, __uma loira se oferecendo, mesmo Sasuke sendo um tanto arrogante e fechado, não deixa de ser homem, resumindo ele vai acabar cedendo._

_Shikamaru: Mulheres são realmente perigosas e problemáticas. Faça logo Sasuke se não essas malucas não vão parar de tagarelar nem tão cedo._

_Sasuke: Humpft! Falem logo o que eu tenho que fazer, antes que eu desista._

_Sasuke: Sakura, posso falar com você um minuto?_

_Sakura: " só pode ser um sonho,alguém me belisca" H..Ha-i-i._

_Enquanto Sakura ia falar com Sasuke, Ino e Karin reviram a bolsa da menina e pegam seu diário._

_Sakura: Pode falar Sasuke-kun, estou ouvindo._

_Sasuke: Éhh..hum, bom, ahn você quer ser minha acompanhante no baile de formatura?_

_Sakura: "Ok, se isso for um sonho eu quero ficar dormindo pra sempre" Claro Sasuke-kun, mas porque está me convidando? Ahh quer dizer é que tem um monte de garotas que querem ir com você._

_Sasuke: Ah, é porque eu quero ir com você (disse um pouco receoso, não se sentia confortável mentindo daquela maneira)_

_Sakura corou com a resposta. E ficou tão empolgada, e preocupada com os preparativos da formatura que nem sequer sentiu falta do seu diário. Enquanto isso duas garotas se divertiam as custas das confidências de Sakura, grifando as partes mais significativas._

_Karin: Que infantil ter um diário nessa idade. Ainda mais para escrever essas bobagens._

_Ino: Então ela realmente gosta do Sasuke-kun, Hahahah coitada._

_Enfim no dia do baile de formatura, no auge da festa, eis as duas garotas sobem ao palco, trazendo com elas o diário, todos param para prestar atenção nelas, inclusive Sakura._

_Karin: Bom formandos para encerrar nosso ano com chave de ouro:_

_Ino: Pérolas de Haruno Sakura._

_Sakura arregalou seus orbes ao ver seu diário nas mãos das garotas. Saiu correndo em direção ao palco mais antes de chegar petrificou ao ouvir suas confidências serem ditas._

_- Eu amo o Sasuke-kun ! Apesar de não falar com ele, tenho o observado sempre, ele é sempre muito sério e quieto, bate os dedo na carteira quando esta impaciente, bom não sei muito sobre ele, mas vejo em seus olhos um pouco de tristeza e solidão, assim como ficam os meus de vez em quando._

_- Eu te amo Sasuke-kun (enfatizou como em um coral as duas)__Hahahahha_

_Eram risada de todos os lados, todos riam e apontavam para Sakura, que neste momento nem sabia mais aonde escondia sua cara, e conseqüentemente as primeiras lágrimas já escorriam em sua face, então era tudo armação para elas pegarem seu diário, Sasuke não queria estar com ela, estavam todos de armação. Sasuke até ficou um pouco surpreso com os detalhes que Sakura havia reparado nele, sentiu pena por ter feito aquilo com a garota, ela estava aos prantos, enquanto todos riam a sua volta, pode ver o semblante__ triste dela e viu a garota o fitar__ e ele não pode evitar de olhar aqueles olhos verdes tristes, em meio ao som, barulho de pessoas rindo e falando, apenas conseguiu ler os lábios dela, que o perguntaram "Porque?", engoliu seco ao ver a garota sair do local correndo para nunca mais voltar. E assim os __anos se passaram, fazendo __todos eles amadurecerem._

_Fim flashback_


	3. CAPITULO III

**Olá Pessoas. Desculpem a ****demora !****Estou um pouco sem tempo. Então esta ai mais um ****capitulo****. È curtinho mais ta valendo, no próximo ****post****prometo**** caprichar ok.**

**Muito Obrigado pelas ****Reviews****Hyuuga****Florine** **lucia****almeida****Martins, Uchiha ****Ayu****Binutti-chan****MandyUchiha****Motoko-chan****, HarunoSakura2007 e ****Rin-chan**

**Fico Feliz que estejam gostando e continuem mandando ****Reviews**** e também me mandem sugestões que eu Agradeço é ****claro !**

**OBS: ****Este capitulo**** é só mais pra desenrolar um pouco a história, no próximo capitulo vai ser mais interessante com certeza.**

**Beijossss**

Capitulo III

Ao fim da tarde Sasuke retornava para sua casa, depois de um dia longo e cansativo, sentou-se no sofá.

- Sasuke-sama, quer que eu sirva o jantar? (perguntou a governanta)

- Daqui a pouco, vou tomar um banho primeiro. E Ayumi ?

- Ela esta no quarto dela, desde a hora em que o senhor a trouxe ela não saiu de lá, não quis tomar café da tarde e disse que não vai descer pra jantar. (relatou)

- Humpft! O que será dessa vez? (reclamou)

Subiu as escadas, chegou a porta da menina e bateu.

- To entrando Ayumi. (avisou o Uchiha)

Notou que rapidamente a menina escondeu algo atrás do travesseiro. Mas fingiu não ver.

- Oi niisan (disse cabisbaixa)

Sasuke chegou até ela, depositou um beijo em sua testa, e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Posso saber o motivo de você passar o dia inteiro no quarto hoje?

- Aquela fofoqueira ¬¬ (disse baixinho)

- Hum?

- A-h.. não é nada, só não queria brincar.

- Ah entendo (Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha fingindo acreditar)

Moveu-se um pouco empurrando o travesseiro atrás de si propositalmente.

- Ah parece ter algo aqui Ayumi.

- Nãão, num tem nada ai não.

Tarde de mais, Sasuke já havia puxado o que ela tentava esconder.

- Ahmmm, esse envelope me parece familiar, não acha Ayumi? (disse com ironia)

- Ah..ahn.. é. Desculpa ter pego escondido. (disse triste)

- Hum, o motivo dessa carinha triste tem haver com a dona desse envelope?

- Eu só queria saber porque ela mentiu, porque você disse niisan que é feio menti néh, mas eu acho que ela não gosto de mim por isso ela quis ir embora, mas eu gostei dela niisan, porque ela tem um sorriso bonitinho, e ela parece ser legal, será que eu fiz alguma coisa ruim niisan, por isso ela não gosta de mim? (perguntou apressadamente e confusa)

Sasuke suspirou pesadamente, só agora pode perceber que sua irmã estava travando uma pequena guerra em sua mente, sabia que Ayumi era mais inteligente que a maioria das crianças da idade dela, o que ás vezes lhe trazia problemas pois ela não desistiria até obter alguma explicação.

- Ayumi, acho que ela gostou de você sim, se esse é o problema.

- Então porq...

- Então porque ela mentiu é isso que você quer saber não? Creio que o problema dela seja comigo e não com você.

- Como assim?

- Lembra que ela tinha dito que nós tínhamos estudado juntos.

-Hai.

- Então naquela época eu e meus amigos aprontamos uma pra ela. E no mínimo ela deve ter ficado brava, então deve ser por isso.

- O que vocês fizeram niisan?

- Hum, ai você já ta querendo saber de mais pra sua idade, agora esquece este assunto Ayumi e vamos jantar. (disse se levantando)

- Espera, só mais uma pergunta.

- Diga.

- Ela ficou triste ?

Sasuke parou e pareceu pensar diante daquela pergunta.

- È acho que ficou um pouco. (respondeu indiferente)

Eram 11:00 da noite, Sakura saiu do banho e vestiu seu pijama, sentou-se na cama e pegou o celular, lembrou-se que não havia ligado para sua mãe para avisar que tinha chegado. Discou os números e logo alguém a atendeu.

- Alô.

- Oi mãe, tudo bem?

- Quem ta falando? (perguntou ríspida)

- Sou eu mãe, Sakura. (disse triste)

- Ah, sim é você.

- Esta tudo bem com a senhora?

- Sim.

- Ahh que bom, fico feliz. Estou ligando pra avisar que cheguei bem, desculpa não ter ligado antes é que estav...

- Ok, ta avisado então. (cortou)

- Ah sim, Boa noite mãe.

..tu...tu...tu... (já havia desligado)

Sakura suspirou triste, era sempre assim já era para estar acostumada, mas não podia evitar sempre ficava triste, deitou-se na cama e fechou os olhos, logo a imagem daquela menininha veio em sua mente como um flash, automaticamente lembrou-se de Sasuke também.

" Será que eu deveria ter feito aquela entrevista?, acho que não foi certo ter mentido pra aquela garotinha, eu e minha mania de fugir em situações embaraçosas, e agora aqui estou arrependida e sem emprego. Humpft (resmungou)

... logo pegou em um sono profundo, estava cansada e o dia não foi dos melhores.

Tarde da noite Ayumi, deitada em sua cama, virava de um lado pro outro, inquieta e pensando na conversa que havia tido com seu irmão antes do jantar, ela ainda tentou falar mais um pouco sobre o assunto na mesa, mais Sasuke logo a cortou, dizendo para esquecer a garota de cabelos róseos, não querendo mais irritar o irmão Ayumi ficou calada durante o jantar, sinal de que estava bolando algo e Sasuke sabia disso, só não sabia o que. Não conformada com a situação Uchiha Ayumi levantou-se, andou pelo longo corredor até chegar a porta do Uchiha, as luzes estavam apagadas e ele deitado em sua enorme cama, entrou devagarzinho e subiu na cama, deitou-se ao lado do Uchiha e colocou sua mãozinha no rosto dele.

- Humpft! que mãozinha gelada Ayumi (resmungou o jovem sem abrir os olhos)

A menina soltou uma pequena risadinha.

- Nê niisan, você deveria pedir desculpas.

- Hum? Desculpas pra quem?

- Pra Sakura. (disse convicta)

- Este assunto ainda Ayumi? (suspirou o jovem que desconsiderou a hipótese)

- Hai.

- Não vou pedir desculpas, até porque isso já faz anos que aconteceu.

- Mais você disse que ela ficou triste, e também aquele dia você não a tratou muito bem, e eu vi que ela ficou sem graça.

Sasuke suspirou cansado, sabia que aquilo não teria fim, até que ela conseguisse o que realmente queria.

- Ayumi não vou pedir desculpas, até porque não é do meu feitio, tirando essa hipótese o que você quer que eu faça?

- Niisan você fala muito complicado, não entendi nada.

- Resumindo o que você quer Ayumi?

- Ahhh, já que você não quer pedir desculpas então convide ela pra ser minha babá, você disse que ela não quis tentar por sua culpa então se você convidar-la acho que ela aceita né?

- Não vou fazer isso também.

- AHhhhhhhhh, você ta muito chato.

- Humpft! O máximo que eu posso fazer é mandar a mulher da agência contratá-la por mim, nada mais que isso.

- Haaiiiiiii. Eu te amo niisan. (gritou para logo abraçá-lo)

- Sei sei, você só me ama quando eu me submeto aos seus caprichos não é?

- Não entendi de novo niisan, você fala complicado.

- Deixa pra lá, agora me deixa dormir que eu tenho que acordar cedo amanhã.

- Nê niisan ?

- Huuummmm? (resmungou)

- Pode dormir aqui com você?

Sasuke abriu os olhos e olhou para a irmãzinha que estava muito engraçada com aquele pijama todo rosa e com uma toquinha, deu um pequeno sorriso e aconchegou a pequena perto de si, ela dormiu feito um anjinho, e o que era mais engraçado é que sempre de uma forma ou outra ele acabava se submetendo aos pedidos dela. Só que desta vez foi um pouco diferente, algo dentro de si, dizia que talvez ele devesse isso a Sakura, pelo menos isso.

Acordou novamente assustada com o barulho irritante do celular, pensou ser o despertador mas percebeu que alguém ligava não reconheceu o numero mas logo atendeu.

- Alô.

- Bom dia. Haruno Sakura?

- Sim, ela mesma. Quem ta falando?

- Sou Haruki, da agência de empregos, você marcou uma entrevista. Lembra?

- Ah, sim. È desculpa por não ter comparecido.

- Sem problemas, bom estou te ligando para fazer uma proposta será que você poderia comparecer ainda esta manhã aqui na agência?

- Proposta? Algo haver com um emprego?

- Sim.

-Ah claro que posso.

- Que bom então lhe aguardo.

- Ok.

Sakura desligou o celular animadíssima, acordar com uma noticia boa, definitivamente não era todo dia que acontecia isso. Logo tomou seu banho e seu café, saiu as pressas até o ponto de ônibus.

-----------------------------

Enquanto isso havia um jovem, lendo e assinando contratos em sua sala, muito concentrado, parecia analisar tudo com muito cuidado, logo umas batidas em sua sala o interrompem, e sua secretária com um pouco de receio adentra o recinto.

- Ehh, Sasuke-sama, desculpa interrompe-lo, mas é que tem uma ligação para o senhor na linha 2.

- Já disse que não estou pra ninguém hoje, estou muito ocupado. (disse frio)

A secretaria gelou e foi saindo de fininho. Ao ouvir a voz de seu chefe novamente parou.

- Quem é ?

- È daquela agência de empregos que o senhor contratou dias atrás.

- Humpft! Passe a ligação logo. (ordenou)

- Hai.

- Pronto.

- Senhor Uchiha?

- Ele mesmo.

- Ah,estou ligando para avisar que já dispensei aquela senhorita que o senhor havia contratado, e ainda a pouco recebi o envelope que me mandou e já liguei para Haruno Sakura. Ela vai passar por aqui daqui a pouco.

- Ok, diga a ela o salário,benefícios e horários. Só isso.

- Ah sim, com certeza ela vai aceitar senhor Uchiha.

- Se ela re... ( Sasuke parou e pareceu pensar)

- Disse algo, senhor Uchiha?

- Se ela recusar, diga que Ayumi faz questão. È só. Até.

- Até mais.

- Bom Sakura-san, vou tentar ser rápida e clara.

- Tá. (afirmou a garota de cabelos róseos curiosa)

- A vaga de babá daquele dia não foi preenchida por nenhuma das candidatas, então você foi chamada pra essa vaga. È para trabalhar para o senhor Uchiha.

Sakura engoliu seco.

- Mas como você sabia do meu número.

- Ah, isto aqui você deixou cair seu currículo.

- Ahhh, nossa como sou desatenta eu ainda nem tinha notado.

- Então você aceita?

- Ah, isto é tão repentino, não sei se devo.

- È uma boa oportunidade Sakura-san,emprego não esta tão fácil assim hoje em dia.

- Ah, eu sei. (disse constrangida)

- E além do mais, a garotinha fez questão que fosse você.

Sakura lembrou do rostinho de Ayumi, era tão querida.

- Ah, então acho que vou aceita.(disse sem graça)

- Que ótimo, então vou te explicar as condições ok.

Sakura teria que trabalhar de segunda a sábado e nos domingos teria folga, o salário era muito bom, o horário não tinha como definir irá depender do dia, mas era certo que sairia todo dia ao anoitecer no máximo, não precisava chegar muito cedo porque de manhã Ayumi estudava e Sasuke sempre a levava no caminho do trabalho, e na volta o transporte a trazia, então ficou decidido que Sakura chegaria lá pelas 10:00 da manhã, e enquanto Ayumi não estava, ela poderia organizar o quarto da menina. Sakura estava contente com seu novo emprego, já estava ficando preocupada, porque sua reserva de dinheiro já estava acabando. E cuidar daquela menina linda seria gratificante, apesar de ter que ver Sasuke todos os dias, se perguntava como iria lidar com isso?, já que não se sentia muito confortável com a presença do Uchiha, não por causa de mágoas, talvez fosse porque ele soube que ela gostava dele no passado e isso a deixava extremamente tímida, mesmo sendo um fato ocorrido a muitos anos. Mas esquecendo toda essa ladainha, Sakura estava muito ansiosa para seu primeiro dia de trabalho, que já iria ser no dia seguinte.

-------------------------------------Fim do Capitulo III------------------------------------


	4. CAPITULO IV

**Yo****pessoas ...**

**Desculpem a demora, mas ****esta ai o capitulo****, um pouquinho maior que de costume.**

**Agradecendo desde já as ****Reviews**** de todas ****leitoras(****os), e Deixem mais é claro !!!!**

**Beijinhus**

Capitulo IV

O dia amanheceu maravilhosamente refrescante, primavera é uma estação adorável. Respirou aquele ar fresco da manhã em sua varanda, estava pronta para seu primeiro dia de trabalho. Eram exatamente 9:50 da manhã, e ela se encontrava no portão da grande mansão do Uchiha, se identificou na entrada e o segurança já avisado, assentiu sua entrada, caminhou pela vasta trilha que mais se parecia com uma pequena rua, que levava em direção da mansão, foi observando os detalhe da casa, um grande gramado verde, logo em seguida ficou maravilhada com a variedade de flores que havia por ali, todas muito bem cuidadas, estava tão distraída que nem notou que havia chegado na entrada da mansão, subiu os degraus para logo encontrar uma senhora de uniforme que parecia esperá-la.

- Bom dia, sou Haruno Sakura. (disse sorrindo e reverenciando)

- Bom dia, Sakura-san, sou Matsumoto Yoko, governanta da casa. Estava a sua espera.

- Prazer em conhecer-la, Senhora Matsumoto.

- Ah, sem muitas formalidades, pode me chamar pelo primeiro nome mesmo. (disse a senhora sorrindo)

- Hai. (Disse Sakura um pouco tímida)

- Vamos entrar Sakura-san, vou te mostrar a casa.

A simpática governanta, mostrou todos os cômodos da casa a Sakura, explicando e ao mesmo tempo dando dicas para a garota, logo em seguida mostrou as atividades de Ayumi, aulas de piano e balé clássico, a qual Sakura deveria acompanhá-la dali por diante. Ficou surpresa como tudo era tão sofisticado dentro daquela casa, tudo muito organizado e limpo. Adentraram uma sala cheia de estantes com livros, uma enorme mesa e aquela típica cadeira de diretor.

- Bom aqui é o escritório do senhor Uchiha, dependendo do dia ele nem sai de casa, trabalha aqui mesmo e passa horas em frente ao computador e falando ao telefone, quando ele esta aqui não gosta de ser incomodado, então lembre-se de não entrar nesta sala ao menos quando ele te chamar, que será quando chegar o dia do seu pagamento, se precisar falar algo com ele, dirija-se a mim e eu o informarei ok.

- Sim senhora.

- Ótimo então agora vou cuidar do resto da casa e ver o que a cozinheira está preparando para o almoço, fique a vontade Sakura, daqui exatamente meia-hora Ayumi deve estar de volta da escola e vai ficar muito feliz em te ver.

- Ah sim, ela é muito querida.

- Algo em você, a fascinou porque desde o dia em que ela a viu, "é garota do cabelo rosinha pra cá, garota do cabelo rosinha pra lá". (disse risonha a governanta para logo se retirar).

Não havia muito o que fazer naquele momento, então a garota de cabelos róseos decidiu esperar Ayumi, no jardim, sentou-se em um banco e ficou a espera. Teve tempo de observar melhor a casa, contar os carros na garagem, até que viu um carro preto, muito luxuoso adentrar os portões, logo o carro foi em direção a garagem e estacionou, dele desceu uma figura muito conhecida, Sasuke muito bem arrumado por sinal e de óculos escuros, resumindo estava um gato, ele logo reconheceu Sakura sentada naquele banco, a porta traseira do carro se abriu e desceu a pequena garotinha de cabelos escuros vestindo uniforme escolar, e uma mochilinha nas costa. Sakura se aproximou dos dois, um pouco receosa, a menina que até então não havia notado a presença de Sakura, abriu um largo sorriso ao ver-la se aproximar e foi de encontro para então abraçar-la carinhosamente, Sakura abaixou-se para corresponder o abraço.

- Oii, tudo bem com você Ayumi-chan? (disse depois do abraço)

- Sim, tudo bem e você como vai?

- Eu estou bem. (disse Sakura sorridente)

Sasuke até então estava apenas observando, tirou seus óculos e se aproximou.

- Olá senhor Uchiha, como vai? (disse fazendo uma reverencia e logo em seguida sorrio)

- Uhn, bem. (disse sério como sempre)

- Sakura, hoje nós vamos brincar um monte né? (disse a garotinha empolgada)

- Hai, vamos sim. Só que agora está na hora do almoço.

- Vamos entrar. (disse Sasuke e logo saiu na frente das duas em direção a entrada da casa)

Sakura assim como todos os funcionários almoçaram na cozinha, Sasuke almoçou, uma hora depois saiu de novo para a empresa, enquanto isso Ayumi estava sentada no sofá com Sakura ao seu lado, ambas assistindo TV.

- Tia Sakura, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Pode sim.

- Aquele dia que eu te encontrei, porque você quis ir embora?

- Ahn...n.. ah nem eu sei porque, mais peço desculpa por ter mentido.

- Não tem problema, só estava curiosa. Meu niisan disse que talvez fosse por causa dele, ele falo que quando estudou com você ele e os amigos dele fizeram uma coisa ruim com você.

- Ah, isso já faz muito tempo, não guardo mágoas. (disse sorrindo)

- Ahh, que bom Tia Sakura, eu pedi pro niisan pedir desculpas pra você, mais ele não quis, acho que ele tem vergonha né Tia Sakura?

- A..aaa foi a muito tempo, não tem necessidades de desculpas. (disse desconcertada)

- Ele parece ser sério, chato e mau-humorado, mais é o jeito dele, mais quando ele ta aqui em casa comigo ele é muito legal, com o passar do tempo você vai gostar dele. (disse a menina convicta de sua resposta)

- Eu sei que ele é uma boa pessoa. Agora vamos deixar de conversa, e ir se divertir ?

- Hai. Vamos brincar. (disse a menina empolgada)

Passaram a tarde se divertindo, rindo e conversando. Sakura estava impressionada com a menina de apenas 6 anos, ela falava de tudo e entendia muita coisa que crianças da idade dela não saberiam. Era uma criança muito doce e meiga, realmente teve muita sorte com aquele emprego, pois naquela tarde havia ganhado uma nova amiguinha.

Ao anoitecer Sasuke chegou, Ayumi e Sakura estavam na sala sentadas, ao ver o irmão chegar Ayumi correu para abraçá-lo e ele a pegou no colo. Sakura se prontificou a ficar em pé e cumprimentá-lo.

- Boa noite, senhor Uchiha. (reverência)

- Boa noite.

- Niisan, hoje meu dia foi muito divertido.

- Que bom querida. (disse depositando um beijo na bochechinha da pequena)

Sakura apenas ficou a observar, realmente a relação dos dois era muito bonita.

- Sakura, se quiser ir já esta dispensada. (disse o Uchiha)

- Nããão, não quero que ela vá niisan, fica Tia Sakura.

- Ayumi ela deve estar cansada, amanhã você terá mais tempo com ela.

- Ah, sem problemas eu posso ficar mais um pouquinho.

- Obaaa. (comemorou alegre)

Sasuke subiu para seu quarto tomar banho, logo após jantou e Ayumi insistiu para que ele se sentasse com ela e Sakura na sala para assistir TV, e lá estavam os três, Ayumi deitou no colo de Sakura que brincava com os cabelos da pequena lhe proporcionando sono, e os olhinhos da pequena já iam se fechando, Sakura escorou a cabeça para o lado e sem querer começou a fitar Sasuke que estava concentrado assistindo o noticiário, ele logo notou alguém o observando e encarou os orbes verdes que pareciam viajar, ela desviou desconcertada pela situação e Sasuke ficou sem entender aquele olhar, e passou a olhar para a irmã que parecia estar em um sono profundo já, aproximou-se e a pegou no colo.

- Vou levá-la para o quarto. (disse baixo para não acordar-la)

- Sim, eu já vou indo também. Boa noite. (disse no mesmo tom)

Sakura fazia o caminho até sua casa, amaldiçoando-se por ter feito o que fez a pouco, ela só estava distraída e quando se deu conta estava encarando aquele orbes escuros, o que fez a sentir um frio na espinha, pois apesar dos anos ele ainda possuía aquele olhar profundo. Tirando esse deslize o primeiro dia de trabalho havia sido ótimo, finalmente algo parecia dar certo em sua vida, e isso fazia com que pequenas esperanças voltassem a rondá-la.

Colocou a garotinha em sua cama, a cobriu e depositou um beijo em sua testa, ao encostar a porta do cômodo onde estava, o telefone toca, ele segue pacientemente até seu quarto e o atende.

- Alô.

- Oi Amoooorr.

- Uhn.

- Ah é assim que você me atende, poxa Sasuke você nem parece ser meu namorado, já faz três dias que não se falamos, e você não liga nem pra saber como eu estou.

- Ah Ino, desculpe estive muito ocupado. (disse pacientemente)

- Sempre essa mesma desculpa.

- Você sabe que estive ocupado em achar alguém para cuidar da Ayumi, mas agora já esta tudo resolvido.

- Ah Que ótimo.( "como crianças são chatas") E quem você contratou?

- Ahh, uma garota ai. (disse impaciente)

- Uchiha Sasuke você sabe muito bem que essas garotas ai não estão interessadas em cuidar de sua irmã e sim interessadas em cuidar você.

- Ah, Ino se for começar com esses assuntos de sempre, vou desligar.

- Não, ta eu paro. Mais só me diz o nome dela?

Sasuke suspirou cansado, era melhor que dissesse logo.

- Lembra de Haruno Sakura, que estudou conosco no colegial, então ela mesma.

- A bolsista, que gostava de você e agente fez ela pagar o maior mico na formatura?

- éh,éh. (disse impaciente)

- Hahaha, e eu aqui preocupada e com ciúmes.

- Ino não somos mais adolescentes, essas brincadeiras já não fazem mais sentido pra ninguém.

- Eu sei Sasuke, mas é engraçado lembrar daqueles tempo, quando eu for ai na sua casa, vou conversar com ela normalmente.

- Hai, hai (revirou os olhos ficava admirado como Ino falava abobrinha, mas apesar disso gostava um pouco da loira, ou poderia ser que estivesse com ela por conveniência, ele gostava de ter alguém ao seu lado quando saia para jantar com executivos, e Ino era muito bonita e apresentável, o que querendo ou não, inflava seu ego perante as pessoas.)

- Sasuke-kun, combinei com nossos amigos de jantarmos final de semana. O que você acha?

- Ah, sim. È uma boa idéia, faz um tempinho que não os vejo. Mas não quero ir a nenhum restaurante, melhor fazer algo aqui em casa é mais confortável.

- Concordo com você querido.

- Então agora vou me deitar. Boa noite Ino.

- Boa noite amor. Eu te amo.

- Uhn. (foi a única coisa que consegui responder de volta e desligar o telefone)

O dia começara a amanhecer e Ayumi já estava acordada.

- Niisan, ta dormindo? (disse cutucando o irmão que estava deitado)

- Uhn?

- Não vai trabalhar hoje?

- Não. Vou trabalhar no escritório aqui de casa.

- Eu já to pronta pra ir na escola. Quem vai me leva?

- Vai andando sua preguiçosa. (brincou o Uchiha)

- ¬¬

- Ué você ta ai ainda? (disse agora fitando-a)

- To ¬¬

- (o Uchiha deu um meio sorriso) Bom dia pra você também Ayumi. E cadê o meu beijo de bom dia hã? (disse autoritário)

- ( Não consegui se manter séria, logo soltou um sorriso enorme e beijou o irmão) Bom dia niisan.

- Hum, bem melhor agora. (disse lhe dando um beijo na bochecha e afagando os cabelo dela)

Sasuke a levou para a escola logo depois.

Estava no carro, havia acabado de deixar Ayumi na escola, como ainda era muito cedo e já havia acordado mesmo, decidiu parar em uma cafeteria, estacionou seu carro, e na entrada se esbarrou em alguém, pode ouvir aquela voz familiar.

- Desculpe.

- Não foi nada.

- S..senhor Uchiha?

- Ah é você. (disse indiferente)

- Bom dia, que bom te v...quer dizer o que faz por aqui?

- Tomar café.

- Ah que coincidência eu também. (sorrio a garota de cabelos róseos)

- (ele nada respondeu)

- Ahh..hh quer tomar café comigo? (perguntou receosa)

- Tomar café com você? (ele parecia desconsiderar a idéia, seu tom de voz saiu um pouco desdenhoso sem querer)

(ela imediatamente ficou sem graça, mas tentou disfarçar com um sorriso) - Ah, deixa pra lá. Então é melhor eu indo. Até mais senhor Uchiha. (disse forçando um sorriso e logo se afastando)

O arrependimento veio como uma flechada, pela segunda vez em sua vida se arrependera do que fez, e novamente o arrependimento era por ter feito algo ruim pra ela. Fechou os olhos e suspirou, tomou seu café e saiu da cafeteria.

Sakura caminhava apressadamente sem rumo, ficou constrangida com aquela situação, não deveria ter tomado tal liberdade com seu patrão, era tudo o que se passava na cabeça da jovem, sentiu-se estúpida. Ao notar chegou em um parque, havia um pequeno lago e bancos em volta dele, poucas pessoas passavam pelo local, devido ao horário, era bem cedo ainda, avistou uma pequena barriquinha de café ali perto, comprou um e sentou-se em um banco de frente pro lago, o lugar lhe trazia paz e um sentimento de leveza, respirou aquele ar puro da manhã, sentindo-se melhor.

Sasuke dirigia seu carro, um pouco tenso, passando em frente ao parque vazio, ao não ser por aquela figura de cabelos róseos sentada em um banco, com um copo de café na mão. Parou seu carro perto dali, passou na mesma banca em que Sakura havia comprado seu café, e comprou um jornal. Se aproximou mas ela parecia perdida em seus pensamentos fitando o lago, sentou-se ao lado da garota, o jornal aberto lhe tampou todo rosto, conseqüentemente Sakura não o reconheceu. Logo que ela despertou de seus pensamentos notou a presença ao seu lado, decidiu puxar assunto.

- O ar daqui é refrescante né?

- ... (nada respondeu)

- Ah eu gosto de ler também, mas prefiro livros, ás vezes compro o jornal só pra ler meu horóscopo. (soltou uma pequena risadinha)

- Então quando eu terminar de ler aqui eu vou te dar e você pode ler seu horóscopo.( resolveu se pronunciar, abaixou o jornal para então fitá-la)

A garota ficou sem ação, ao ver quem estava por de trás daquele jornal.

- Sa-su-ke...quer dizer senhor Uchiha? O.O

- Uhn. (afirmou com a cabeça)

- Ah sobre agora pouco eu queria ped... (foi interrompida)

- Gomen Sakura. (disse serenamente fitando aqueles orbes verdes que pareciam espantados com as palavras que ele acabara de pronunciar)

- Ah..ahh..( perdeu completamente a fala, assim como se perdeu naquele olhar profundo)

- Não só por hoje, mas também por aquilo que aconteceu no passado. (desabafou)

- Não precisa se desculpar, já aconteceu a tanto tempo, eu não guardo rancor de ninguém, éramos todos muito ingênuos.

- Bom esqueça então, e me desculpe apenas por hoje, fui estúpido com você, sinto muito.

- Ah, tudo bem. Sem problemas. (sorriu)

Continuaram sentados naquele banco, a brisa movimentava alguns fios de cabelos de ambos, o silêncio se instalou por alguns longos minutos.

- Ah, queria te dizer que estou gostando muito de cuidar da Ayumi.

- Uhn. Que bom.

Silêncio novamente.

- Como tem sido pra você criá-la sozinha, se não quiser responder tudo bem, é só curiosidade da minha parte.

- Ás vezes é difícil, eu não tenho experiência como pai, mas tenho tentado ser um para ela.

- Entendo. Eu te admiro muito, Ayumi fala muito bem de você.

- Ah. (deu um meio sorriso, se fosse para analisar repentinamente, Ino nunca se interessou em perguntar como ele estava se sentindo em relação a isso, e nunca havia o elogiado por ser um bom pai para Ayumi, não podia negar sentiu-se feliz)

- Daqui em diante, quero que saiba que pode contar com minha ajuda pois eu também gosto muito dela, e vou fazer o meu melhor para ela se sentir sempre alegre.

- Eu agradeço Sakura, nem preciso dizer que Ayumi te adora. No começo achei estranho esse interesse dela em você, ela nunca foi de se apegar a ninguém além de mim, Ino até hoje tem dificuldade de se relacionar-se.

- Ino? Yamanaka Ino?

- Ah sim, atualmente estou namorando com ela.

- Ah, entendo. Engraçado eu sempre achei mesmo que vocês dois iriam ficar juntos. (sorrio)

- È e porque?

- Não sei, quem sabe, acho que era intuição mesmo.

-Ah.

O tempo passou rápido enquanto conversavam, Uchiha Sasuke tinha que admitir, a apegação de Ayumi a ela não era por nada, realmente era muito querida, a muito tempo não tinha uma conversa dessas com alguém, e francamente já estava sentindo falta, pode ver que Ayumi estaria em boa mãos com ela, a verdade é que ele sabia o verdadeiro motivo de Ino não se relacionar bem com Ayumi, não era apegada a crianças, não tinha muita paciência, mas para ele estava tudo bem por enquanto, não pretendia se casar com a loira mesmo. Aliás não pretendia se casar com ninguém nem tão cedo.

- Nossa o tempo passou voando.

- È mesmo. O que acha de vir comigo buscar Ayumi no colégio?

- Ah claro, seria um prazer.

Entraram no carro, Sasuke a convidou para sentar no banco da frente ao seu lado, ela corou um pouco momentaneamente, mas levou numa boa, chegaram na porta da escola e ficaram dentro do carro esperando o sinal bater e o silêncio mais uma vez se fez presente.


	5. CAPITULO V

Olhava-o de soslaio disfarçadamente, estava um pouco desconfortável diante daquele silêncio que se instalou no automóvel, mas não podia negar estava gostando daqueles minutinhos ao lado dele, mesmo acreditando que jamais teria chances com aquele homem, pois eram de mundos completamente diferentes. Ele batia os dedos pacientemente no volante, uma vez ou outra a olhava de soslaio também, sem que ela percebesse, apenas considerou interessante observá-la, era diferente, tinha o comportamento diferente de muitas que já conheceu.

O sino ecoou e pode ser ouvido. Sakura imediatamente se prontificou a descer do carro para apanhar Ayumi, enquanto Sasuke esperava dentro do carro. A surpresa irradiou os olhos da pequena ao notar a figura de cabelos róseos a sua espera, um sorriso pra lá de escancarado se formou naquele rostinho doce, saiu disparada em direção a sua querida babá e a abraçou muito empolgada, dentro do carro um sorriso quase imperceptível se formou no rosto do Uchiha logo após observar a cena.

- Tia Sakura, estou muito feliz que veio me buscar.

- Ah que bom Ayumi. (disse depositando um beijo na bochecha da pequena)

- E o meu irmão, ele não pode vir?

- Ele está no carro nos esperando, vamos?

- Sim.

Sakura abriu a porta do carro para Ayumi entrar, e foi indo em direção a sentar ao lado da garota.

- Não, Tia Sakura, você vai na frente com meu niisan.

- Ahh..ahh..

POFT ! (barulho da porta traseira fechando ¬¬)

Pelo vidro Sakura pode ver Ayumi dentro do carro, apontando o dedinho no banco da frente, como se tivesse indicando para ela ir senta-se lá logo, meio sem graça, abriu a porta dianteira e sentou-se novamente ao lado do Uchiha. Enquanto faziam o trajeto, Ayumi tagarelava sobre suas aulas, e fazia palhaçadas a qual Sakura, sempre ria.

- Quando estamos assim, parecemos uma família, não é niisan ? Você, a Tia Sakura e eu.

- Hun. (se limitou apenas a responder isso)

- Não é, Tia Sakura ? (insistiu a menina)

- ( Sakura apenas sorriu sem jeito para a menina)

A tarde se passou tranquilamente, Sasuke trabalhando dentro do escritório de sua casa. Sakura organizando e cuidando de Ayumi.

- Vou separar suas roupas pra você tomar banho Ayumi.

- Ahhh, nãoo Tia Sakura, não quero tomar banho.

- Aiaiaiai, que porquinha.

- Hihihihihi. (gargalhou a menina)

- Vamos, vamos. (insistiu Sakura)

- Só se for na banheira.

- Ok, ok pode ser na banheira.

E as duas foram para o banheiro, Sakura encheu a banheira e Ayumi entrou. Tentava lavar os cabelos da menina, o que era quase impossível, já que esta não parava quieta na água, estava praticamente dando um banho de espuma em sua baba, que já estava toda molhada e cheia de espuma da cabeça aos pés. A menina saiu da banheira, e Sakura pegou a toalha para secar-la, mas num piscar de olhos a garotinha sapeca saiu em disparada para fora do banheiro peladinha da silva.

- Volta aqui Ayumi, tenho que te secar. (gritou Sakura)

- Tem que me pegar Tia Sakura. (dizia a menina entre gargalhadas e gritos escandalosos)

Corria pelo corredor feito uma louca até chegar na porta em que desejava entrar.

- O.o

- Hahahaha. (deu uma risada alta e estridente a garotinha)

- O.O

- Vou me esconder aqui niisan.

- Tem uma sapinha pelada de novo no meu escritório. (gritou)

- Shiuuu se não ela vai me achar. (disse se escondendo atrás de um sofá do escritório)

A garota de cabelos róseos vasculhou toda a casa feito uma louca e nada da menina, chegou a cozinha um dos últimos lugares que restara e apenas encontrou a governanta.

- A senhora viu a Ayumi?

- Não. O que aconteceu?

- Ela saiu do banho pelada, sem deixar eu secá-la.

- Hahahaha vá no escritório do senhor Uchiha com certeza vai encontrar ela lá. (sorrindo)

Toc...Toc

- Entre. (disse o jovem Uchiha, já sabendo quem seria)

- Ah, desculpe incomodá-lo é que eu to procurando a...

- ( sem desviar a atenção do documento que estava lendo, ele apenas indicou com o dedo o aposento em que a garota se encontrava escondida)

- Peguei Você. (disse jogando a toalha em cima da menina e a pegando no colo)

- AHHHHHHHHHHH, não vale niisan, você disse pra ela. (disse entre risadas)

Sakura saiu do escritório carregando a menina nas costas, feito um saco de batatas. E sem se pronunciar ficou Sasuke, sentado em sua mesa, ainda lendo com a cabeça baixa o documento, mas com um certo sorriso no rosto.

O dia passou e Sakura se encontrava no quarto de Ayumi junto a ela.

- Ayumi, já esta na hora de eu ir embora.

- Ah, Tia Sakura, o dia passou muito rápido.

- Não fique com essa cara, amanhã é sábado e cedinho já estou aqui.

- Oba.

- Me acompanha até lá embaixo.

- Sim.

Sasuke se encontrava na sala, depois de um dia tranqüilo de trabalho em sua casa, havia acabado de tomar uma bela ducha, estava sentado em sua poltrona favorita, lendo um livro, aguardando o jantar. Ouviu o som da campainha, porém continuou a ler, o som ecoou novamente, e desta vez ele apenas observou de um lado para o outro, para ver se algumas das empregadas viria atender, irritado pelo barulho, levantou-se bruscamente seguindo em direção a porta, e a abriu.

- Olá Meu Amor. (disse uma loira toda arrumada, abraçando-o)

- Ino?

- È claro que sou eu, quem mais poderia ser? (disse beijando-o)

- Entre. (disse seguindo de volta a sua poltrona e sentando)

A loira fechou a porta atrás de si, e seguiu o jovem, sem aviso prévio sentou-se em seu colo, e começou a beijá-lo e ele não recusou é claro, retribuiu o beijo.

- Que coisa feia niisan. (disse com tom de reprovação Ayumi)

Sakura ficou estática ao ver a cena, sentiu-se constrangida por entrar ali, sairia sem que eles percebessem se Ayumi não tivesse se pronunciado.

- Ah..Ahh Desculpa a intromissão, já estávamos de saída.

Ino levantou-se do colo de Sasuke a contra gosto, e Sasuke pareceu um pouco constrangido com a situação também.

- Haruno Sakura é você mesma?

- Ah, sim sou eu.

- Acredito que ainda se lembre de mim, não?

- Sim lembro, Yamanaka Ino, certo?

- Correto. Que coincidência você por aqui, trabalhando pro Sasuke-kun. (disse desdenhosa)

- Pois é. (disse sem graça)

- A tia Sakura cuida de mim agora.

- Hum, está gostando do emprego de BABA? (enfatizou a loira)

- Ah, Claro estou adorando estar perto da Ayumi.

- Hum, só da Ayumi?

- Ino. (exclamou Sasuke em tom de repreensão)

- È brincadeirinha Sasuke, sem ressentimentos não é, Sakura?

- Sim.

Ayumi ouvia tudo atenciosamente como se estivesse assimilando as palavras dos ali presentes.

- Bom, já esta no meu horário, só passei pra perguntar pro Sasuke-san se já posso ir?

- Pode ir Sakura.

- Tia Sakura, eu te acompanho até lá fora.

- Ah, sim vamos então.

Fez seu caminho normalmente de volta para sua casa, pensando nas palavras de Ino, já havia se passado anos, seria absurdo se ainda mantivesse sentindo algo pelo Uchiha, era impossível pensava ela, será?

- Eu quero um mega abraçinho Ayumi.

- ( irritante ¬¬ ) pensava a garotinha enquanto ignorava a loira e ia em direção ao sofá.

- Ah, agora que tem uma baba nova ta me esnobando, vou ficar triste. ( Aff pirralha chata)

- ( eu sempre te esnobei, você é que nunca percebeu ) continuou sentada.

Sasuke que tinha ido atender um telefonema voltou a sala.

- Meu amor hoje eu vou dormir aqui, pra gente matar as saudades.

- ok, ok Ino (respondeu indiferente)

- O jantar está pronto Senhor Uchiha. (disse a governanta)

- Certo, já vamos.

Ayumi se encontrava na cama, ao escutar a porta se abrir fechou os olhos fingindo estar dormindo, Sasuke se aproximou da cama dela, e ela virou de lado na cama encobrindo a cabeça com o edredom, parecia emburrada com alguma coisa. Sasuke sentou-se na beira da cama.

- O que foi Ayumi?

- Não gosto que ela durma aqui.

- Mas ela é minha namorada, tente ao menos se entender com ela.

- Eu já tentei, agora não quero mais saber.

- Agora que você se apegou a Sakura, você não quer mais saber de ninguém não é? (disse autoritário)

- È diferente niisan.

- O que tem de diferente?

- Não sei explicar com palavras.

- Deve ser porque não tem explicação.

- Niisan vamos deixar pra lá isso.

- Tudo bem, só tente se entender com Ino por favor, faz isso por mim?

- ... ta ok, por você eu faço.

- Boa noite. (disse o Uchiha depositando um beijo na testa da pequena)

- Boa noite.

O dia do churrasco havia chegado, era 7 da noite e os convidados Karin, Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru e obviamente Ino e Sasuke, já se encontravam sentados no jardim próximos a churrasqueira em que o garçom que Ino contratou preparava a carne, estavam todos com as cadeiras em circulo conversando, rindo e bebendo. Quer dizer Ino e Karin pareciam conversar mais que todos ali presentes.

- Vocês nem vão acreditar quem ta trabalhando aqui pro Sasuke. (disse a loira)

- Quem? (perguntou karin curiosa o que acabou atraindo a curiosidade de todos)

- Haruno Sakura, a bolsista que tinha uma paixonite pelo Sasuke.

- Não brinca, sério mesmo?

- Hahaha sim sim. (riu a loira em tom de deboche)

- ( Sasuke apenas cerrou os olhos, Ino sabia como ser inconveniente)

- Essas duas não mudam nunca. (disse Temari)

- Continuam problemáticas. (ah você já sabe quem disso isso né)

- E cadê ela Sasuke? (perguntou temari)

- Já deve estar vindo com Ayumi.

- Aguardamos Ansiosas. (disse simultaneamente karin e Ino)

- Não faça nenhuma gracinha Ino. (disse o Uchiha)

- Fica tranqüilo meu Amor.

Sakura observava o movimento do jardim por uma janela, não queria ter que ir pra lá, a vontade dela era de sumir ao ter que enfrentar todas aquelas pessoas, todos já estavam muito ricos e bem sucedidos, e quando a vissem o que ela responderia sobre sua vida, a única coisa que tinha a dizer é que saiu de casa com uma mão na frente e outra atrás, sem uma faculdade, morava em um minúsculo apartamento e nem sequer tinha direito uma família, grande progresso se dissesse isso todos ali sentiriam pena dela, e esse era um sentimento que ela dispensava.

- Vamos Tia Sakura vou te apresentar os amigos do meu irmão.

- Ahh, Ayumi é melhor eu ficar por aqui, vai você.

- Nem pensar, vamos lá , eles são legais. (disse agarrando a mão de Sakura e a puxando)

Chegando ao local, Ayumi saiu na frente cumprimentando todos convidados. Muito sem jeito Sakura permaneceu parada com um sorriso sem graça não sabendo o que fazer e dizer naquele momento, Sasuke apenas observava tudo.

- Ahh quanto tempo Sakura-chan. (disse Karin)

- Como vai Sakura? Você mudou bastante. (disse Shikamaru)

- Ah sim, eu vou bem obrigado e vocês ?

- Tudo ótimo por aqui. (disse Temari)

- Vem querida senta aqui conosco. (disse Ino, falsamente)

- È senta, vamos conversar. (disse Karin)

Era tudo o que Sakura mais temia que acontecesse, ter que ficar ali para conversar com aquelas pessoas,na sua opinião ela seria massacrada. Eis então que para adiar essa conversa chega o Hyuuga, acompanhado de uma garotinha que parecia ter a idade de Ayumi, era a sobrinha dele, Hyuuga Hanabi, ele sempre a levava nessas ocasiões para brincar com Ayumi. As duas meninas logo sumiram do local, indo brincar.

- Olá a todos. (disse sentando-se em uma cadeira ao lado de Gaara)

Todos o cumprimentaram. Sakura também o cumprimentou e todos se sentaram novamente. Dando inicio a uma conversa sobre seus planos, falavam de dinheiro, o que haviam comprado, o lucro de suas empresas, a queda da bolsa, política, suas viagens ao redor do mundo, Sakura se sentia um peixe fora d'água somente ouvia e não ousava a pronunciar uma sequer palavra, apenas se limitava a pequeno sorrisos desconfortáveis.

- Mas então Sakura o que fez nesses últimos anos? ( provocou Ino, e logo aquela rodinha ficou em silêncio apenas atentos a resposta da garota de cabelos róseos)

- Ahh...ahh.. bom não tenho feito nada de interessante. (disse muito sem graça)

- Você fez alguma faculdade, depois que saiu do colegial? (perguntou agora Karin)

- Não, num fiz. Eu precisei trabalhar então não tive tempo.

- Humm, seria bom você fazer logo, porque você ainda esta nova. (disse Temari)

- Até porque Ayumi não vai precisar de Baba pra sempre não é? Hahahaha (disse Ino)

- Ahh... Eu sei, eu estou pensando ainda. (disse sem graça)

O silêncio se instalou no local. E Sakura ficou muito constrangida em continuar ali.

- Com licença, vou dar uma ajudinha na cozinha. (disse distribuindo um fraco sorriso a todos e se retirando rapidamente do local).

Sasuke observou a expressão constrangida no rosto de Sakura mas nada fez, continuou conversando com todos normalmente. Sakura por sua vez caminhava em passos ligeiros até chegar na cozinha, onde um pouco ofegante respirou aliviada por ter saído de perto daquele local, fechou os olhos como se estivesse relembrando das palavras de Ino, percebeu que o tom de debocha que a loira se referia a ela, definitivamente algumas pessoas não mudam com o passar dos anos, ou elas melhoram ou como no caso de Ino e Karin pioram.

O churrasco correu as mil maravilhas, Sakura não voltou ao jardim, como Ayumi estava ocupada brincando com sua amiguinha, não havia muito o que fazer, mesmo com a pequena insistindo para que comesse junto a todos, recusou. Preferiu comer na cozinha, junto aos outros funcionários. Era fim de noite e todos os convidados já haviam ido embora, exceto Ino é claro, que decidiu por si mesma que passaria a noite no local, como a governanta estava muito cansada, Sakura decidiu ajudar-la com a organização, Ino como sempre não movia um dedo para nada, foi para o banheiro tomar o querido e demorado banho dela, enquanto Sasuke relaxou em uma das cadeiras que ficavam em volta da piscina, Sakura se dirigiu ao jardim para recolher e ajeitar algumas cadeiras.


	6. CAPITULO VI

CAPITULO VI

Confortavelmente relaxado naquela cadeira próxima a piscina, o Uchiha se mantinha concentrado em aproveitar aquela brisa fresca da noite, os cabelos negros e rebeldes contra aquela pequena brisa, movia algumas mechas, dando uma sensação agradável. Observando a tranqüilidade do jovem a garota de cabelos róseos se limitou a não fazer movimentos bruscos, já que se encontrava próxima a ele.

Arrumava tudo com muita cautela, colocando uma cadeira sobre a outra, sem saber que já estava sendo observada pelo Uchiha. Aproveitou o momento para analisar-la, mesmo sem perceber, quando deu por si já estava compenetrado em cada movimento que ela fazia, seus cabelos róseos era um atrativo a parte, era tão pequenina e delicada, a pele alva e branca parecia ser um convite para ser tocada e acariciada, depois de todo esse tempinho próximo a ela só agora teve coragem e pode perceber realmente o quão era linda, não era mais uma garota e sim uma mulher.

Quando ela fez menção em virar-se Sasuke rapidamente desviou-se sem ela perceber. Voltando a fitar o céu estrelado, uma pergunta surgiu deliberadamente em sua mente "Seria ela virgem?" fechou os olhos com se estivesse se repreendendo , infelizmente não podia controlar todos seus pensamentos, alguns surgiam mesmo sem querer, e mesmo ele sendo Uchiha Sasuke, empresário sucedido, responsável e rico, ele tinha apenas 22 anos oras, hormônios são incontroláveis principalmente nesta idade. E é lógico que esses pensamentos ficariam escondidos em sua mente, e ele nunca demonstraria, mas não podia negar que no fundo de sua mente prazerosa, o fato de talvez ela ser virgem o excitava. Oras Uchiha por Uchiha ele era homem e provido de muitos hormônios.

Afastou esses pensamentos insanos de sua mente assim que pode fitar os olhos da mulher a sua frente, poderia dizer que eram os olhos mais sinceros que ele já pode conhecer, era como se conseguisse enxergar através deles. E neste momento aqueles olhos esverdeados representavam desânimo e angústia, não sabe ao certo o que aconteceu mas sentiu-se um pouco triste ao ver-la com aquele olhar vazio. Era como se de alguma forma ele tivesse culpa. Ela havia terminado de organizar o local, e vinha em direção a ele.

- Com licença, bom já terminei por aqui e acho que já ta na minha hora, o senhor precisa de mais alguma coisa?

- Não. (respondeu balançando a cabeça negativamente)

- Então, até amanhã. (respondeu com um sorriso fraco)

- Ei, espera.

- Hã? Precisa de algo?

- Não, só quero que me responda uma coisa.

- Ah sim, pode perguntar. (disse ela confusa)

- Você ficou triste com algo que te disseram mais cedo aqui?

- Ahh..ahh não, claro que não, eu nem estou triste. (respondeu atrapalhada tentando mentir)

- Hum.

Ele levantou-se ficando de frente para ela, Sakura receosa deu um passo para atrás, aquela aproximação com ele não renderia bons fruto na opinião dela, não queria se apaixonar por ele novamente, mesmo sabendo que no fundo nunca havia deixado de gostar dele, ele percebeu quão cautelosa ela estava, e que constantemente estava evitando estar próxima a ele, achou gracioso essa timidez dela, e no fundo sabia o que ela estava evitando.

- Seus olhos ...

- Hã?

- Eles não mentem. ( completou o Uchiha, se retirando do local)

Sakura ficou ali até assimilar as palavras dele corretamente, de fato Sasuke na maioria das vezes era frio e calado, mas pessoas de poucas palavras geralmente são aquelas que conseguem dizer tudo e compreender tudo com um simples olhar, e isso Sakura considerava adorável nele, um sorriso pequeno surgiu nos lábios dela, fitou o céu o qual Sasuke estava observando tempo atrás, estava lindo e cheio de estrelas, saiu em direção a ir embora para sua casa.


	7. CAPITULO VII

Sasuke da janela da sala observou a garota de cabelo róseos ir embora, acompanhou-a com o olhar até ela sumir de vista. Subiu pacientemente as escadas passou pela porta do quarto de Ayumi e bisbilhotou um pouco, a pequena dormia em um sono profundo, encostou a porta novamente para não acordá-la. Seguiu para seu quarto recostou-se em sua cama, pensamentos surgiam e a imagem de Sakura invadiu sua mente, os olhos esverdeados, seu semblante pacifico, seu sorriso encantador, SUA CARA PARECENDO A DE UM FANTASMA ??

- Nossa O.O

- O que?

- Nada

- Hum .. estava tão distraído, com cara de bobo, tava pensando em mim meu amor?

- Pensando? ... ahh ehh tava só mentalizando o que tenho que fazer amanhã.

- AH TAH. Hum... comprei este creme caríssimo na minha última viagem, é ótimo para evitar rugas e hidratar a pele. Quer passar meu amor?

- Não Ino, Obrigada. (revirou os olhos em sinal de tédio, e deitou-se na cama)

- Eu estava pensando, nessas férias nós poderíamos fazer uma viagem romântica, Paris é perfeito, quero me esbaldar nas boutiques, ir nos melhores restaurantes, e quem sabe você me peça em noivado lá, Aiiii amor seria maravilhoso, é claro que se Ayumi não tiver com quem ficar, ela pode vir junto, mas sem aquela baba dela, lógico. Ah, achei minha idéia brilhante, e você Amorzinho o que acha?

- ...

- Amor ?

- ...

- Sasuke-kun?

- ...zZzzZzzzZZzzzZ

- Saco. Boa noite pra você também.

--

Acordou sem muita disposição, pensamentos, muitos pensamentos se passavam pela sua mente, afinal mesmo não querendo as palavras de Ino e Karin acabaram surtindo efeito sobre ela.

flashback on

- Você fez alguma faculdade, depois que saiu do colegial? (perguntou agora Karin)

- Não, não fiz. Eu precisei trabalhar então não tive tempo.

- Humm, seria bom você fazer logo, porque você ainda esta nova. (disse Temari)

- Até porque Ayumi não vai precisar de Baba pra sempre não é? Hahahaha (riso Ino e Karin)

flashback off

Se levantou e foi ao banheiro tomar sua ducha matinal. Aliás hoje seria seu dia de folga.

- Mas Niisan sem ela aqui não tem graça. Por favor.

- Já disse que não Ayumi, este é o única dia de folga da Sakura, deixe-a descansar.

- Ahhhh eu quero ela.

- Ino esta aqui, porque não vai com ela ao shopping?

- Nem pensar ¬¬

- Ah, vamos Ayumi-chan, vai ser divertido. Prometo te levar pra comer um bolo delicioso.

- Lembra o que você havia me prometido Ayumi? A respeito disso.

- sei, sei.

- Amor porque não vem com a gente? "passar a tarde sozinha com essa pestinha vai ser terrível"

- Odeio shopping, prefiro ficar em casa mesmo.

- Hai, Hai ... vamos então Ayumi?

- Fazer o que néh? ¬¬

--

Sakura continuava em casa, sentada no sofá com cara de entediada, já havia limpado seu apartamento, lavado suas roupas e colocado tudo no lugar. Era ruim não ter ninguém para conversar, para desabafar, e sempre fora assim, mas antigamente tinha seu pai, que sempre lhe ouvia, mas depois de sua morte, não pode compartilhar os bons e maus momentos com ninguém, sua mãe desde então andou sempre muito afastada, amigos na verdade ela nunca os 

possuiu, era assim, era sempre assim: sozinha. Mas isso havia mudado um pouco com Ayumi por perto.

Decidiu então fazer uma visitinha surpresa para ela, talvez tomar um sorvete ou algo assim, não ficaria ali relembrando o passado. Sasuke saiu de sua ducha, se vestiu e fez alguns telefonemas para a empresa, coisa de rotina, já que hoje ele não iria para lá, pegou alguns relatório que tinha para analisar e sentou-se no sofá, e campainha logo tocou. Mas nem se deu o trabalho de se levantar, sabia que alguma das empregadas se encarregaria disso.

- Senhor Uchiha é a senhorita Sakura.

- Mande-a entrar.

- Ok.

- Ahh...Olá.

- Oi Sakura.

- Eu vim ver se Ayumi não quer sair um pouco.

- Ah, ela passou o dia me enchendo a paciência pra ligar pra você, mas achei melhor te deixar descansar, afinal é seu dia de folga.

- Ahh sim, eu já terminei tudo o que tinha pra fazer em casa, por isso resolvi aproveitar o resto do dia e dar um passeio.

- Chegou um pouco tarde, forcei ela a ir no shopping com Ino, ela foi, reclamando mas foi.( disse Sasuke com um meio sorriso, como se estivesse lembrando da cena e da cara emburrada de Ayumi)

- Ah, que pena que cheguei tarde, mas mesmo assim é bom ela sair com Ino não é?

- Hum. Mas Ayumi não muda de opinião facilmente, então é provável que ela volte odiando mais ainda Ino.

- o.o ... e tudo bem pra você?

- Hum, fazer o que?

- Bom, você me parece bem ocupado, acho melhor eu indo embora.

- Era só com ela?

- Hã...Ah..sim, acho que sim.

- Hum, ok então. Até mais.

- Ahh...sim. Até mais.

Passado uns minutos.

- Ahnn.. Sasuke?

- Sim.

- È se ...quer dizer...se você não tiver muito ocupado, gostaria de me acompanhar? (disse a menina rubra)

- Bom estou terminando de analisar estes documentos, se você me esperar eu a acompanho.

- Ah sim, claro eu espero.

- Bom acabei ... vamos?

- sim.

- Ino e Ayumi devem demorar ainda, vamos jantar em algum lugar então.

Mesmo Sakura insistindo, Sasuke fez questão de levá-la em um restaurante bastante fino. Ele era acostumado a sempre comer nesses lugares e nunca abria mão de um bom restaurante, já Sakura era diferente, não gostava muito desses lugares porque não se sentia muito a vontade, era sempre cheio de pessoas finas e requintadas, se sentia deslocada.

O silêncio pairou sobre a mesa em que os dois haviam se sentado, Sasuke parecia indiferente a situação como sempre, e Sakura um pouco nervosa, porém com um olhar perdido, talvez muito longe dali por incrível que pareça. Ele aguardou ela se pronunciar, puxar um assunto qualquer que seja, mas isso não aconteceu, ao mirar a garota, estava com o olhar perdido, alheio a tudo a sua volta, sem ânimo seria o correto definir-la, sempre muito atenciosa com Ayumi e todos a sua volta, mas ao olhar dele, ela se esquecia dela própria, talvez essa fora uma das razões dele próprio ter aceito o convite dela, no fundo sabia que ela apreciava muito sua companhia, e que o pouco de atenção que lhe oferecia, era suficiente para contemplar um sorriso sincero. Talvez apenas entender-la melhor, o por que? Isso nem ele sabia responder no momento.

- Sakura?

- Ahh gomen, estava distraída, o que dizia?

- Não, nada.

- Ah.

- Bom tenho te notado, parece meio desanimada?

- Eu? Ah não é nada de mais. (disse sem jeito)

- Entendo. Talvez tenha sido algo que Ino e Karin tenha dito?

- Ahh não, que isso, não quero causar confusão. Aliás acho que talvez elas tenham razão, não é mesmo?

- Sobre o que?

- Bom é nisso que tenho pensado ultimamente, é ruim não ter metas, ambições, eu cheguei nesta cidade sem nada disso, e sei que Ayumi não vai precisar de mim pra sempre, talvez eu devesse fazer algo por mim, mas sinceramente desde a morte do meu pai, acho que eu esqueci o que é sonhar, ter sonhos. Era sempre ele que me animava e ahhhhhhhh desculpa Sasuke, eu realmente perdi a noção ... estou aqui falando de meus problemas bobos, sem nem me dar conta que é com você que estou sentada, eu sou uma idiota mesmo.

- Tudo bem Sakura. È bom não é?

- Hãn?

- Desabafar de vem em quando, é bom não é?

- Ah sim, mas realmente te peço desculpas, por ter que ficar ouvindo essas minhas bobagens. Eu deveria estar falando sobre Ayumi com você. Né?(sorriu sem jeito)

- Ayumi esta bem, desde que você esteja sempre com ela, eu sei que ela vai estar bem.

Sakura corou com o comentário. Ele a olhou profundamente, como se tentasse decifrar os seus sentimentos, ela desviou o olhar, sem graça. Ter-lo ali tão próximo era algo que a deixava muito feliz, porém triste também, talvez fosse deprimente ter alguém que se ama tão próximo mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Era como se houvesse uma barreira de classes, de mundos, e na realidade quem havia criado essa barreira fosse ela mesma, pra se proteger de eventuais sentimentos que rodopiavam feito borboletas em seu estomago, toda vez que estava perto dele. Há alguns meses, ela nunca imaginaria estar sentada em um restaurante fino, com Uchiha Sasuke, seu antigo colega de classe e amor não correspondido. A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas mesmo, você nunca sabe ao certo o que vai acontecer.

Diante daquela garota, daquela menina que alguns anos atrás nutria um sentimento por ele. Pode perceber que sempre foi muito egoísta, sempre esteve com Yamanaka Ino apenas por ego, para ter uma companhia a seu nível, diante de jantares e eventos importantes. E o olhar dela para com ele, era de admiração, e isso o comovia, ela o admirava, mas pelas coisas que realmente valiam a pena. Ela estava mexendo com ele.

Olá Pessoal, desculpem a minha longa demora, mas para compensar estou postando os capitulos VI e VII

Bom espero que estejam gostando e muito obrigado pelas review ;

Continuem comentando e Até breve !!


End file.
